1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication terminal, more particularly to an apparatus and a method for displaying dialing numbers corresponding to input keys.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a conventional mobile communication terminal, when a user inputs specific number keys for calling, a display unit of the mobile communication terminal displays the numbers corresponding to the input keys. Further, the displayed numbers on the display unit can be adjusted in size in accordance with both the amount, i.e., how many, of the input numbers and the displayed area size. For example, when the user inputs the numbers to the extent of only two lines and to the extent of more than two lines currently displayed on the screen of the mobile communication terminal, the sizes of the numbers of the two cases are not identical.
FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C illustrate exemplary display screens displayed on a display unit of a conventional mobile communication terminal. More specifically, FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate input numbers being displayed on two lines of the display area of the mobile communication terminal, and FIG. 1C illustrates the input numbers being displayed on more than two lines. The screen of FIG. 1B provides more numbers per line using relatively smaller sized numbers, whereas the screen of FIG. 1A provides less numbers per a line using relatively bigger numbers. Further, in FIG. 1C, the characters (numbers) having a certain size are displayed in the form of three lines. However, if more than three lines of the characters having the same size as the certain size are input, then the character size automatically is reduced to receive more characters on the screen.
Such a conventional display scheme has a problem in that people who have poor vision cannot easily and distinctly discern input key characters (or numbers) displayed on the display unit of the mobile communication terminal. This is mainly because the input characters or numbers vary in size depending on the amount of the user input keys on the mobile communication terminal using the convention display scheme. For example, in the screen of FIG. 1A, even those having poor vision can easily discern the displayed input numbers, but in screen of FIG. 1B, the displayed numbers are reduced to a relatively smaller size, such that the people with poor vision cannot easily the view the displayed key numbers. Accordingly, like in FIG. 1C, character (or number) lines may be increased to receive more character data and constantly maintain the size of the displayed characters. In this case, however, the displayed character size is strictly restricted by a certain amount of input characters (numbers) per a screen page. For example, the displayed character size of FIG. 1C is smaller than that of FIG. 1A.
Furthermore, in the conventional method for displaying the telephone numbers in the mobile communication terminal, because there are a plurality of numbers displayed on one screen page, the last input number cannot be easily distinguished from the preceding serial input numbers. That is, when the user inputs and another number to the preceding string of numbers, the input last number is not distinguished from the others in size and shape, such that the user easily often re-inputs the same number as the last input number or does not input the number that the user really wants to input.